User talk:ANIMEFREAK01
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:AdventureWriter28 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kotoni~x (talk) 14:17, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Joining the Wiki Sure! Join! :D Help out in growing this wiki :) Heya!! Welcome to the wiki! I hope you have fun here~~ Also, If you need help with anything, Feel free to ask me! ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart ''A quote 'I've got a quote,' '" To be someone is not so important. To be you is what matters!"' 'ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:47, May 9, 2013 (UTC)' Yup sure~~ Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart I only really chat here when there is a few people online. And, No problem!! ^^ Hiya~!! I am, thnx~^^ You~? Nothin' much~ you? heyo i saw it awesome arigato ;3 Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 16:02, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ty it's was also fun with you :D Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 14:05, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Gomen my pc is froze :O i can't play now .-. oku Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 14:55, May 22, 2013 (UTC) yep XdCrystalcarpochaos (talk) 15:04, May 22, 2013 (UTC) thank you thank you thank you they are awesome though can I add them after I edit episode 2 (it will be more perfect that way ) hope you don't mind p.s its me youra dont know why my sig doesnt work here (talk) 16:55, May 22, 2013 (UTC) allo yeah maybe can rp today? or something.. idk but nice fuyuka sprite btw XDXDD Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 08:18, May 23, 2013 (UTC) yeah maybe it can i'm on school than can it 20 min or something...Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 08:22, May 23, 2013 (UTC) it can now 20 min or something Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 08:26, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ok where than??Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 08:31, May 23, 2013 (UTC) so done from school now we can!! :DCrystalcarpochaos (talk) 13:08, May 23, 2013 (UTC) it's ok ^^ my internet was bad ^^' Oku we can play today XDCrystalcarpochaos (talk) 10:57, May 24, 2013 (UTC) TCG lawl okay lawl XD :'D now XD i'm done frm school XDCrystalcarpochaos (talk) 11:00, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Internet 'Sorry guys, I don't know what's wrong with my internet. So if I leave the chat without saying a word,pardon me!' 'ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:30, May 25, 2013 (UTC)' oku it's the same problem with me :O Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 10:48, May 25, 2013 (UTC) a it can today :DCrystalcarpochaos (talk) 14:36, May 25, 2013 (UTC) gomen i was busy sorry but if you want can it now? idk xD Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 11:47, May 26, 2013 (UTC) srry i was off maybe today XD now?Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 11:16, May 27, 2013 (UTC) oku Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 12:23, May 27, 2013 (UTC) oku i'm waiting XDCrystalcarpochaos (talk) 14:33, May 27, 2013 (UTC) that i don't react .-. 16:01, May 27, 2013 (UTC) nvm than ^^'Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 16:08, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Yo~ Hiya~ I'm fine~^^ you~? Uhm.. sure~^^ Since Soul is the original series, she can be friends with Yuukan~^^ BlackReshiram16 (talk) 12:05, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ah okay :3 Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 13:10, May 28, 2013 (UTC) yep XD i was never angry XD but maybe we can rp today i wait now on the chat okay? Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 14:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC) oku i wait in the chat Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 14:18, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hai~~ I'll try, What do you want me to do about it? Kotoni~ But, We've already got that....It can be hard to find some categories at times though~ :/ Kotoni~ drawing here is your drawing ^^ sorry i think that ir's a bit failed and she looks like a bit on yagami :O Np B) Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 15:36, May 30, 2013 (UTC) HIIII hi sis how are you? well..................... I tried to draw soul and well.............. P.s. I have drawn it over your profile pic also how can I change my signature into a default one? 10:19, May 31, 2013 (UTC) mmmmm no srry :/ Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 18:14, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Voice Actor Ah sorry >_< I don't know well... 'real world' songs that much, only a few so I'm sorry >_< I don't know the voice actor sadly ;_; hi sis please delete the comment about kaki (it is a secret ) i am going to change it once it is revealed 14:14, June 3, 2013 (UTC) English Names When you meant original characters.... your's or the main IE one's like Endou? If you are used to english names... I guess you can use it. congats you are on the leaderboard!!! 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 23:44, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Ah wait, you meant in the talk page of your character? Ah don't worry, that's appearing because the article comments are deactivated. There's no need ^^ Yã okê XD Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 09:20, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ey srry i was shopping .-. that was uncool but i'm online now,but not long becuz i'm going to play sakka outside .-; hi sis ,just wanna ask .... what is Soul's casual clothes in go? 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 20:51, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for telling me ,i made her in go though her top is a little different if you want to change anything tell me 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 10:45, June 9, 2013 (UTC) sure~ 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 11:26, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ok 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 11:32, June 9, 2013 (UTC) uhm i can't now becuz i have school ^^' gomen... Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 07:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello This is for you ! My art for your OC ! Senpai-Kouhai (talk) 07:49, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Helping Out! Ah yup! ANIMEFREAK01, I could really use your help, can you check out articles with excess categories? It would mean very much! ^^ P.S. Umm... what cricket? i go to the chat as it can good? Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 12:54, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Ah sorry, I didn't know cricket was a sport. It isn't that known here in my country. We're more on basketball and volleyball. We were recently introduced to soccer just last 2 years and still growing. Anime-chan you know you probably need just one more badge to be on the leaderboard ! 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 11:07, June 11, 2013 (UTC) well as for the dub name I never thought about that, and sure you can 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 10:38, June 12, 2013 (UTC) no prob , can i add Soul as Kaki's cousin too? 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 10:43, June 13, 2013 (UTC) sorry but i am going to the club :'( 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 12:05, June 14, 2013 (UTC) it's ok Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 16:03, June 14, 2013 (UTC) hi sis , look see the kusaka pic here 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 17:33, June 14, 2013 (UTC) sis look here 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 21:58, June 15, 2013 (UTC) you're on the leaderboard 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 16:02, June 16, 2013 (UTC) no prob ,congrats ,but wait ! is something wrong? 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 18:45, June 16, 2013 (UTC) so you're okay now? 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 10:43, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Alhamdullillah ^_^ 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 18:23, June 17, 2013 (UTC) small gift 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 20:30, June 17, 2013 (UTC) sure~^_^ and you're right ! I almost forgot , I am going to add it now and glad you liked it p.s. it was actually a fanart of Ulvida and I edited it 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 12:29, June 18, 2013 (UTC) sure 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 12:52, June 18, 2013 (UTC) wait now or after 2 hours? 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 15:13, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I think after two hours will be better as I am editing Kaki in episode 6 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 15:23, June 18, 2013 (UTC) no prob as long as it is not btween 12:00/12:30 pm Egypt time ^_^ 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 15:48, June 18, 2013 (UTC) no thanks I am about to finish it ^_^ 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 16:07, June 18, 2013 (UTC) I have finished it yay sorry have to go now ,see you tomorrow 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 16:24, June 18, 2013 (UTC) RP Sure! What is it going to be about? ^^ uhm gomen that i late replied, i was busy gomen ^^' Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 17:09, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Thnx Ah, thankies~!^^ BlackReshiram16 (talk) 21:37, June 20, 2013 (UTC) hii sorry for my late reply I was busy ,I am busy today too , I am going to the club (I go every friday) 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 11:11, June 21, 2013 (UTC) really ? awesome can I see it? 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 11:23, June 21, 2013 (UTC) it's KAWAII though there is just one problem~ I remember there is a special size for signature and thing yours is bigger I think you should edit it before you recieve a warning p.s. why do they make a special size I like big size ':'(' 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 11:40, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I han help if you want 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 11:47, June 21, 2013 (UTC) have to go now bye 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 12:06, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm... How about...Inazuma Eleven GO? Or, In school? Something happens? I don't have a clue-- XD Also, We'll start whenever you are ready to start, Okay! ^^ Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart sorry i have seen you have already added it good luck! p.s i have changed my pic 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 17:19, June 21, 2013 (UTC) by the way my round vs Shawnfroste9 starteed in Ice master's blog game 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 17:30, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Cool! I like your idea's, I like the island one though, Which characters will you be using BTW? ^^ hi hope you like this i downloaded a dress up game on my mobile and made adult Soul I also made Ayesha 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 19:43, June 22, 2013 (UTC) your welcome and I won in Ice's blog game ! 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 12:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Drawings i edited some drawings here Aww! Its really cute!! Thank you!! >w< Best wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart arigatau no prob I won by a difference of one vote and sure are you online? 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 11:57, June 24, 2013 (UTC) sorry the light went out not long after you left 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 14:15, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Sounds cool~ ^^ Okay! What's it gonna be called? ^^ Okay! I'll name it that then-- XD hi sis sorry I was out all day but hope we can rp tomorrow 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 18:49, June 25, 2013 (UTC) hi sis sure lets rp sorry I am late dad was using the computer and FUBUUUKIIIIIII thank you ^_^ I also joined the inazuma eleven shipping wiki 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 18:21, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ok ^_^ see you tomorrow InshaAllah 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 20:12, June 26, 2013 (UTC) haiiii 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 12:15, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Anime-Chan some messages in the chat didn't show up so I tried to refresh 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 12:37, June 27, 2013 (UTC) sure .. I almost forgot you're an admin at inazuma eleven shipping wiki right? can you delete the pages that I added a delete template on them they are in the candidets for deletion cateoregy 'Youra Konoha Rabbit' 12:50, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ty very much ^^ Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 17:22, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm I'm not sure, It depends if the guys on IE Wiki will be-- ^^ hey sis wanna rp tom? Youra Konoha Rabbit 19:21, June 29, 2013 (UTC) great, how about 2 hours from now? Youra Konoha Rabbit 12:58, June 30, 2013 (UTC) hi I am going to have dinner now I will come once i finish Youra Konoha Rabbit 14:42, June 30, 2013 (UTC) no prob ,I just came now, lets rp? Youra Konoha Rabbit 15:39, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ok Youra Konoha Rabbit 16:35, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Reply Thanks, and I'll accpet about the request ^^~! Mizukawa Minori Yakimochi Screw ' ' ' ' hey sis wanna show you something spoiling but I must tell you READ AT YOUR OWN RISK HERE and nice Danny pic Youra Konoha Rabbit 12:58, July 1, 2013 (UTC) me too, so what do you think about the strange things in galaxy? Youra Konoha Rabbit 20:35, July 1, 2013 (UTC) do you think there will be aliens? Youra Konoha Rabbit 17:03, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Thank you~ ^^ No problem, And the picture is cute too-- >w< well that depends on some things , like when you will start and if season 2 characters are appearing and I WANT TO SEE EVIL YUIKIMIRA AND HAKURYUU Youra Konoha Rabbit 17:33, July 2, 2013 (UTC) so will fubuki appear or not? Youra Konoha Rabbit 18:21, July 2, 2013 (UTC) see you tom Youra Konoha Rabbit 21:03, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Yaa~ I'm fine, thnx, you? ^^ and sure~! Hanaki, Akarui, & Yuukan, please~^^ BlackReshiram16 (talk) 08:25, July 3, 2013 (UTC) well you see , like i told you before ,there are alot of twists in Kaki's story and i think it is too early to be in a fanfiction sorry (thats why i asked you about the characters) Youra Konoha Rabbit 17:47, July 3, 2013 (UTC) glaf you understand Youra Konoha Rabbit 22:39, July 3, 2013 (UTC) hi sorry didnt reply erlier and sorry can't rp now i just woke up and i am tired Youra Konoha Rabbit 15:07, July 5, 2013 (UTC) sure ,and by the way your round is up at ice's best tcg card blog Youra Konoha Rabbit 18:37, July 7, 2013 (UTC) no prob ^_^ by the way when is Ramadan going to start at your country? Youra Konoha Rabbit 16:08, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Ramadan will start tomorrow in Egypt ,can't wait , Youra Konoha Rabbit 16:57, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Ramadan Mubarark to you too Youra Konoha Rabbit 14:48, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ahh , Khair Mubarik then ! ;D Youra Konoha Rabbit 16:04, July 11, 2013 (UTC) hi sis ,SPOILER ALERT: look here Does the girl remind you of someone? Youra Konoha Rabbit 16:41, July 12, 2013 (UTC) yup ,( though it is not said yet ,but I think it is her, do you want me to show you other spoilers? Youra Konoha Rabbit 18:23, July 12, 2013 (UTC) go here there is someone familiar and here ,i will show you others later cause i am going out Youra Konoha Rabbit 15:36, July 13, 2013 (UTC) hm? Really? That's nice~^^ sure, no problem~ take your time :3 hi ,well he may be zanark or a relative and look here one of these 3 will be in shinsei inazuma japan I wonder which who do you think it will be? Youra Konoha Rabbit 13:38, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Idk either XD but Hakuryuu has always used his keshin the only hissatsu he has is grand luster with Tsurugi which only appeared in the InaDan trailer, Kirino hissatsu is the mist ,and I feel he can make Shindou better , shinsuke hissatsus are all defensive ,when he became a goalkeeper he used his keshin and mixi-max, so I think if he joins , he will be a defender,especially that in the pic he is wearing a short sleeved T-shirt, all I know is... things are getting interesting X) Youra Konoha Rabbit 18:53, July 15, 2013 (UTC) hi sorry i was out and just read your message and i was thinking .... since we both have problems in chat,why don't we rp in a rp page? and no prob at all, actually ,I copied this table in the IE wiki at one of the characters and pasted it at the source mode of Kaki's page . Youra Konoha Rabbit 16:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) hi ,well all we have to do is add th Template : roleplay on a page and start ! ( though we need a name) Youra Konoha Rabbit 13:32, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ah and i lost at ice's blog game :( but at least I got to the 1st championship :) Youra Konoha Rabbit 13:42, July 18, 2013 (UTC) one more thing.....HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Youra Konoha Rabbit 14:03, July 18, 2013 (UTC) your welcome and InshAllah , as for names , I am even worse than Kariya XD , but what is it going to be about? Youra Konoha Rabbit 15:18, July 19, 2013 (UTC) traditionally means on chat? Youra Konoha Rabbit 16:24, July 19, 2013 (UTC) umm..sorry,it's almost magrib Youra Konoha Rabbit 16:51, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Arigatau and see you tommorow(InshAllah) Youra Konoha Rabbit 21:26, July 20, 2013 (UTC) sorry for not replying! >< ah, they're nice~!^^ I don't know ,It depends on what is it going to be about? Youra Konoha Rabbit 15:14, July 21, 2013 (UTC) AWESOME but what do you mean by the legand of the dragon? Youra Konoha Rabbit 15:50, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ahh ok ,but you go first Youra Konoha Rabbit 16:09, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ok but one question, are they adults? Youra Konoha Rabbit 17:57, July 21, 2013 (UTC) um .... I don't know what will Gouenji say next Youra Konoha Rabbit 18:32, July 21, 2013 (UTC) um ... my part was short sorry and by the way Kaki have powers too,but you see people in the future can travel through time so to keep the history unchanged an organisation was made and to make sure history will be safe after they die and new people join ,they chose someone to take care of that,Kaki ,though she rarly uses that power in normal life so mr.Gergory don't know about Kaki's powers. Youra Konoha Rabbit 19:07, July 21, 2013 (UTC) well the people wanted to chose somebody who can make use of this power the most, and that was kaki ,though because she rarely uses her powers,she's not that good "her power is a bit like the second children powers , and when she uses her powers her eyes turn pink (the white part of the eye stays white)and her hand gets surrounded by pink aura but if she uses much power she turn into Full-power state(I got it from the avatar state from avatar the last airbender) her whole eyes becomes pink and she can't control herself and if she stays for too much she'll die I ended my part, your turn Youra Konoha Rabbit 15:32, July 22, 2013 (UTC) REALLY,WHERE? Youra Konoha Rabbit 19:22, July 22, 2013 (UTC) i have an idea, Soul doesn't tell Kaki because she doesn't want Mr.Gergory to know about kaki's powers ,maybe Youra Konoha Rabbit 22:23, July 22, 2013 (UTC) thank you glad you like it and as for the quiz I can't find it can you give me a link SPOILER ALERT ,SPOILER ALERT: It is not yet confirmed but it is said that Hakuryuu and Ibuki are brothers (it will be revealed in the match of inazuma japan VS resistance japan Youra Konoha Rabbit 16:38, July 23, 2013 (UTC) yup and like i said it is not yet confirmed ,I guess we have to wait till the match against resistance japan,CAN'T WAIT XD and your turn Youra Konoha Rabbit 23:14, July 23, 2013 (UTC) well let's continue in the page first (you need to teach me how to play pokemon) Youra Konoha Rabbit 17:20, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ok ^_^ Youra Konoha Rabbit 21:48, July 24, 2013 (UTC)